


The Courtesan

by theparadoxic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Just a lot of sex okay, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Wealth, see you in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparadoxic/pseuds/theparadoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a homeless lad said he'd do anything for money, Ryan did not hesitate to bring him to the mansion for a well-paid fuck.</p><p>Things turned sour when Gavin returned to the knowledge of his property being shared, and Gavin did not like sharing Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for different fandoms for quite a while now but, smut, albeit a thing I write every once in a while, is honestly still a struggle for me. Inhibitions seem to always get in the way in the process of writing it, so this story, which will basically revolve around sex, is going to be some kind of a "breakthrough" if I ever get to a conclusion. Or, you know, we can keep it at that and leave it as a one-shot. Heh.
> 
> I hope you like it, and that it doesn't come off as PWP. Let me know what you think. Cheers!

"I'd let you shove a mushroom up my ass for $500 an hour," albeit the hint of humor, the voice was convicted and awfully serious.

 

Ryan curiously looked at him, his left eyebrow cocked up. "I'm not going to do that unless you really crave for it, but do you wanna get in or do I have to carry you bridal style?"

 

"Hey, look." The stranger carefully pulled the car door open, taking note how expensive the vehicle looked. "Some dollar bills and a sore asshole are better than sleeping on stone cold park benches. I'll take what I can get."

 

"You're a witty one, aren't you?" Ryan stepped on the gas, made his way home with an amused smirk on his face. "You'll be a fun thing in bed, I bet."

 

The man on the passenger's seat replied with a flat tone, obviously insincere, "I'll be the best you'll ever have."

 

A scoff, "Promising but debatable." Ryan briefly thought about Gavin, about how the man had to leave for England unless he wanted to be deported. Gavin, the only courtesan that Ryan underpinned for so long – not because of any other reason apart from managing to keep Ryan surprised in bed - was out of his sight for at least a week, with no definite date of return. The thought both scared and excited him; Gavin could literally be on the plane back to the States and Ryan wouldn't even have a clue.

 

Ryan let out an inaudible breath as he made a turn, the stranger in his car quiet and behaved. Briefly, he wondered if he's going to enjoy someone so faint because Gavin was never one to shut up - one of the reasons why Ryan found him exciting. The man beside him however, seemed a little too reserved for his taste.

 

This perception of his was proven wrong when they got to the mansion.

 

When the door was closed shut, Ryan’s guest wasted no time in ridding himself of his clothing. He stepped out of his jeans and removed his shirt in record time, not a single question nor an ounce of hesitation when he got on his knees and palmed Ryan’s crotch through his slacks.

 

“Your pants probably cost more than my fucking life,” the man looked up at Ryan, “I don’t wanna be indebted.”

 

Ryan smirked, got a hold of his hair and pulled back a little bit. “Why don’t you do something about that, hm?”

 

Steady hands were then unzipping Ryan’s pants, leaving him with just his boxers on. “Even your boxers look fucking expensive, holy shit.” But Ryan didn’t get to comment this time, because the man lowered the garter of the offensive garment, letting his cock hit the cold air of the room.

 

He looked up at Ryan when he stuck his tongue out and licked the tip, pressing his tongue at the slit a little longer than he wanted to. Seeing the smile on the older man’s face let him repeat the action again. And again, and again. When he pulled back after the nth time, he moved on to suck the head, so red and inviting, lapped at it like he worshiped it, a sticky string of precum trailing between the hard member and his already swollen lips.

 

The flat of his tongue then made its way from the base of Ryan’s cock, all the way up to the head, repeated it several times until it was obscenely wet with saliva. He took hold, his hands and mouth in perfect tandem as he started to move back and forth with little to no effort.

 

“Fuck,” Ryan hissed, burying his fingers against the black head of hair beneath him. He watched as the man take his dick, wet slapping sounds echoing the walls. It wasn’t long until his hips were moving forward, meeting the man’s throat with rhythmic thrusts. He fucked the man’s mouth hard, the pace so frantic, he could feel his sweat just trailing down his skin.

 

The grip on his hair got stronger but he wasn’t complaining, both his hands resting on Ryan’s thighs, just letting him thrust into his mouth as much as he wanted to.

 

Ryan smiled in-between ragged breaths, “You’re such a good boy, taking my cock like this. You like it, don’t you?” A few more thrusts and then Ryan spilled his load into him, not pulling out when he felt the mouth in his dick even respond heatedly during his orgasm. “Fuck.” He pulled out the last second, rubbing his cock in finality and watched as drops of his cum landed on the other’s face. “Good boy.” Ryan panted again, “What did you say your name was?”

 

He was still on his knees when he looked up, wiped cum out of his glasses and licked his finger clean. “Ray. Just call me Ray.”

 

“Alright, Ray.” Ryan pulled Ray by the hair until he could whisper in his ear, “Why don’t you go on ahead and make your way to the bed, hm?”

 

“Yes—” Ray was cut off with a groan upon feeling Ryan’s teeth digging into his ear. Ryan pushed him shortly after the action, sending Ray flat on his ass at the edge of the bed. His cock was already painfully hard just from giving Ryan a blowjob. But honestly, how could he not have an erection? The man owned a fucking mansion, smelled like a million dollars and had the physique of a professional model – everything Ray thought he’d only ever get to see on the old magazines by the park bins. Never in his life did he think that walking around at night after applying for a shitty part-time job would lead him to bumping into Ryan, and eventually be offered a couple hundred dollars for one night. Ray was no prostitute but fuck, he was hungry, and he always kept in mind that being fucked in the ass was nothing compared to starving in the streets every day. It also wasn’t bad at all that somebody like Ryan was the one to pick him up. Being fucked on Egyptian cotton and a luxury mattress was not something he was going to complain about. If anything, that would be a rare occurrence for Ray, and he'll take what he can get if it can make his life a little bit better.

 

“You seem to be in deep thought.” Ryan was standing in front of him, cock already with a condom around it, and a lubed hand swiftly making its way in-between Ray’s legs.

 

Ray snapped out of it and only spread his legs for Ryan, “My asshole’s the only deep one here tonight, I’ll tell you that much.” Something in Ray upped with pride when Ryan let out a chuckle. That didn’t stop the finger that intruded his hole however, Ryan pushing in without as much as any warning.

 

He was flat on his back at the feeling of a second finger, scissoring him apart. There was that wet slapping sound again, Ryan’s coated fingers expertly breaching him at such a pace that told Ray this was something he seemed to do often. “You— you, ah,” a third digit then joined the other two, “fuck— you finger assholes often?”

 

An amused scoff from Ryan, “Quite enough to break them easily, like how you look right now.” Ryan then pushed particularly hard, stayed still for a few seconds until Ray stopped writhing underneath him. He pulled out completely before pushing his fingers back in, this time not slowing down even when Ray started to make the most helpless sounds. “You like that?”

 

Ray’s hands gripped the sheets so hard at a particularly hard thrust, and he could feel himself about to reach the edge when Ryan removed his fingers from him. He already expected that big fat cock of Ryan’s to enter him swiftly, but when it did, Ray still couldn’t help but groan at the sensation of being filled completely. “Fuck, what the fuck—”

 

Ryan pushed his cock in all the way to the hilt. He did not move for a second, let Ray’s legs wrap around his waist until the other visibly relaxed. He pulled out slowly, watched with vigor as the man below him sighed audibly, and then Ryan pushed back in, even slower this time. He repeated the pace, agonizing Ray more than himself in the process.

 

About a minute in and nothing has changed. Ray’s cock was throbbing, aching for something,  _anything_. “Please, just please— Fuck—”

 

Ryan slammed in particularly hard, a smile plastered on his face as he slid balls-deep into Ray. “Beg for it.”

 

“Please, just fuck me, fuck me—” Ray let out a scream when the cock inside him started to violently pound his ass. His moans were so loud but he didn’t give a fuck. He couldn’t, not when his legs were being spread apart even wider, Ryan fucking him faster and faster by the minute. Ray held his own dick and rubbed up and down as he felt an orgasm nearing, and then Ryan dug into his hips with big hands, thrusts getting shallow and quick and tight.

 

"Shit,” Ryan hissed and buried himself at his orgasm, Ray still rubbing himself beneath him.

 

It didn’t last even more than a few seconds of touching himself when Ray’s load spilled onto his chest, his free hand almost tearing the expensive bed sheet into pieces. “Fucking f-fuck.”

 

Ryan pulled out of him, tossed the condom into the nearest trashcan and spoke with a raspy voice, “Your check will be ready in the morning.” He bent forward for his clothes, slipped them on and walked out of the room, leaving Ray naked in the dark, exposed yet not vulnerable in any way.

 

“That fucking ass though.” Ray muttered in finality, admitting guilty that he watched when Ryan reached over. And then he breathed out one last time, sloppily pulled a blanket over him and shut his eyes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

From England, Gavin usually slept for 10 hours straight every time he would land on American soil.

 

This time however, he didn’t.

 

It was a feat for him to fight the exhaustion that clung onto his skin when he discovered from one of the helpers that Ryan brought someone in the previous night. It was not uncommon for Ryan to bang other people whenever Gavin was away, he knew that, but the situation that met Gavin was a little different, and it sent him on edge.

 

Because the last time Ryan let a man spend the night under his roof was when _they_ met.

 

As far as Gavin was concerned, he didn’t need another male species hinting at his throne as Ryan’s favorite courtesan. If it were the typical slender and long-haired female bombshell, Gavin wouldn’t give a fuck. Ryan always threw them out after a good go at it, said he needed some ‘variety’ every once in while, and that Gavin needed to let his asshole rest for their next session.

 

Which was why Ray’s presence became an immediate threat for Gavin. And his worry was as blatant as it could get after seeing Ryan again.

 

"You're replacing me?" Gavin asked plainly. His eyes were menacing against the low light of the bedroom, their toes touching under the sheets.

 

Ryan sighed, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. The sunrise out his window was beautiful. It was one of those calm mornings with Gavin where they sat in silence in the dark. Despite Gavin not really being the type to simply sit idle, Ryan often requested for it anyway. It gave Ryan time to breathe before getting ready to go back to his infinite pile of work at the office. "Nobody said I'm replacing you."

 

"Then why do you have that bloody Puerto Rican sleeping in the guest room?" His tone was offensive, ridiculously unabashed letting Ryan know he wasn't having any of it. “If I had flown in a few hours earlier today, I would’ve seen you going at it, wouldn’t I?”

 

Playfully, Ryan raised an eyebrow at Gavin, “You walking in on us would’ve been priceless. I would’ve loved to see the look on your face.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Gavin scowled, although the amusement on his face reassured Ryan he wasn’t being mingy even with that jet lag of his. “I can’t even sleep now, I’m scared you might sneak off into his room while I’m out cold.”

 

“Gavin?” The younger wasn’t looking anywhere near Ryan, which in turn made him smile a little bit, his tired eyes crinkled at the edges in amusement. “Are you _jealous_?”

 

A second or two later and Gavin bellowed, “Of course I’m jealous! I don’t want some other dude walking around the mansion like he owns it just because you fucked him in the ass.” His jaw was clenched, eyebrows meeting rather intensely at his temple. “That’s what _I_ do, Ryan, that’s _my_ role under this roof.” 

 

"And nobody’s taking that title away from you." Another puff of the cigarette and Ryan pushed the flame out against the ashtray. He pulled Gavin close, his arms possessively snaking over and around the thin one's frame. "He’s just here for now because he doesn’t know where else to go."

 

"A good Samaritan now, aren't you?" The sarcasm in Gavin's voice was heavy. He felt a pair of lips trace his jaw and he fought his hardest to not verbalize the shudder that just ran through his spine. “I was gone for a few days and suddenly there’s a new prick staying in the house.”

 

Ryan hummed, smiled against the heat of Gavin's skin. “I was getting lonely without you.” He continued to suck Gavin’s neck, leaving traces of red in its wake. “I missed you.”

 

He breathed out, “I did too,” the pads of his fingers digging against the older man’s shoulders. The goose bumps along his neck disappeared as he gently pushed Ryan only far enough to lock eyes with him. There was a very brief pause before Gavin spoke again, "Was he good?"

 

The smirk on Ryan’s face was anything but innocent. "Maybe," he teased, continued to look at him straight in the eyes. The expression on Gavin's face went from irritated to sinister rather quickly. Ryan pressed forward and kissed him fully on the lips even before Gavin could squeak out a protest. "He was good. Very submissive, easier for me to enjoy."

 

"So, you're saying I'm not submissive enough?" Gavin struggled between wanting to slap Ryan in the face and wanting to pull him even closer, let him leave hickeys in every possible patch of skin Gavin could offer him.

 

Ryan let out a low chuckle before burying his nose against Gavin's collarbone. "Oh, you are."

 

There were even more kisses peppering his neck but Gavin couldn’t help it, "Was he better than me?"

 

When Ryan stopped dead with his kisses, Gavin grew nervous. But then the older man pulled back with a rather evil smile on his face, watched as the younger’s face waited for a response out of him. But Ryan remained quiet, his smile upturned into a full-blown grin.

 

“Was he?!” Gavin panicked, unable to hide the fear in his eyes.

 

And Ryan just shrugged, dipped back down to run his tongue on the expanse of Gavin’s collarbone. He sucked his neck, the part right under his ear, and was pleased to hear Gavin’s moans instead of another hissy fit.

 

Gavin was relieved that Ryan still paid attention to him despite his insecurity of the other courtesan – if Gavin could even coin him so, the classless bitch. Determined to not lose Ryan to some homeless stranger, Gavin let a hand roam its way to Ryan’s semi-hard dick, his thumb feeling something already leaking at the tip. There was a low hum from the older man as Gavin dipped further and gripped him from the base, letting Ryan bite his neck while at it.

 

Once Gavin began to rub him up and down, Ryan moved up to kiss him on the mouth. There was an almost automatic clashing of tongues, their teeth meeting in the midst of heat. Ryan let out a loud moan at a particular stroke from Gavin, and he pretty much felt the smug smile on the other’s lips at that.

 

It took all of the remaining energy in Gavin to shift Ryan so that he was flat on his back. Gavin’s legs were on either side of Ryan’s hips, hand still jerking the man off. With a low voice Gavin said, “I’m the only courtesan around here.” He then dipped down to take Ryan’s cock in his mouth, a hand taking a generous hold of his hair as he bobbed up and down, humming and licking the head while at it.

 

“Fuck, Gavin,” Ryan hissed almost breathlessly, unable to help himself from biting his lip. “So good, Gavin.”

 

That was what Gavin wanted to hear. His name was the only name that should come out of Ryan’s mouth, nobody else’s.

 

This made Gavin’s mouth suddenly move at its own accord, possessively sucking Ryan’s dick like when they first met – if he can manage to remind the older man why it was him that stayed in the mansion for so long, then it would only be a matter of time until Ryan would decide to throw the scum out.

 

For the life of Gavin, he repressed his gag reflex to take Ryan all the way until his head reached the back of his mouth. He kept it there, and he could feel the reflex about to screw his progress, but quickly he played with his tongue in order to distract himself. He endured and fought until Ryan was literally trying to pull his hair out from pleasure. And hell, if that was what's going to keep Ryan from choosing to take him every night instead of some bankrupt fucker, Gavin will take it. He would fight his own bodily functions for a hundred years if that meant he wouldn’t have to share Ryan with another man.

 

“Gavin, shit.” Ryan gasped when Gavin finally popped his member out of his mouth. Ryan quickly pulled him up, abused him through a rough kiss as he fished for the lube on his bedside drawer.

 

When Gavin broke off, he took the lube from Ryan’s hand and even reached over to tear a pack of condom. Eyes hooded with lust and chest ragged with uneven breathing, he smiled lazily at the man under him, “Here, let me.”

 

It all happened quickly, Gavin wetting his fingers and immediately inserting two at once, and then three, moving in and out of himself with a string of dirty noises emitting from his parted lips.

 

Ryan watched, rubbed himself slowly at the majestic sight right before his eyes. He’s never seen Gavin take charge before; Gavin was the type to let him do whatever he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted, but times like these Ryan could remember why he let the younger man stay with him for so long: he was just always full of surprises.

 

“The only courtesan here is me.” Gavin repeated, words laced with conviction, before taking Ryan’s cock in hand, lube slicking everything in its wake. Slowly, he then sat on it, letting the head pass through the first ring of muscles. It was slow, Gavin deliberately making it so, until he moaned when Ryan pushed his hips up unexpectedly, holding Gavin’s sides so hard he was sure that part was going to be sore.

 

Gavin felt full with Ryan’s entire length up his hole, but he was not going to complain. He raised his hips and sat back down, moaning very loudly with hopes that it would reach the guest room. That foreigner could use an introduction about who Gavin was. “Ryan— Fuck—”

 

It was Ryan that met him with hard thrusts, moving his pelvis with haste, unable to stand looking at Gavin be so blatantly filthy. He pulled Gavin back down, the younger’s hard dick bouncing up and down as Ryan kept up the pace.

 

The noises that Gavin was making grew even louder when he started to get himself off. “Oh, fuck, just—” Ryan was fucking him so quickly at that point, it wasn’t long until the older one was shivering, riding his high inside Gavin’s tightness. And then Gavin was spilling ropes of thick and white cum all over Ryan’s chest, which was new for Ryan, and something he found oddly attractive.

 

Once sated, Gavin moved and pulled Ryan out of him, rubbing the softening cock a few more times. Ryan pulled Gavin by the nape and pushed their mouths together, both of them smiling against the slow kiss.

 

“If I knew this was the effect of another man on you,” Ryan began, sitting up as Gavin began to clean them up both, “I should’ve brought someone in a long time ago.”

 

“That’s not very funny,” Gavin said but he was laughing as he did.

 

Ryan echoed the chuckle and pecked Gavin on the lips before getting out of bed. “That was a good way to start the day.”

 

“Oh, was it?” Gavin followed suit, helping Ryan slip his bathrobe on. He moved forward to leave some butterfly kisses on Ryan’s stubble, “Did you like it?”

 

“More than usual, if I may say.” Ryan helped him get an oversized shirt over his head – one of Ryan’s favorites – before ushering them both out the door. “Let’s have some breakfast, shall we?”

 

Gavin smiled. He was less worried about the other slut now that Ryan was in such a great mood. He opened the door and walked out first, the older man tailing him from behind.

 

Ryan slapped him on the ass once the room was locked, making Gavin giggle as they made their way to the stairs. “Such a good courtesan you are, Gavin.” He moved a little bit, enough to whisper some dirty things against Gavin’s ears, leaving a few kisses on his shoulders as he did.

 

Gavin could only playfully respond, “Aren’t you glad you kept me all this time, hm?”

 

“No regrets,” was Ryan’s simple reply. “Remind me to buy you something nice later.”

 

At the other end of the corridor there stood Ray, hiding behind a tall, potted plant. He was just about to leave the mansion, dirty clothes and a fat check intact, when he witnessed what had just happened. “That dude’s a whore too?” He whispered to nobody in particular once they went down the stairs. “Well, fuck.”

 

Suddenly, Ray didn’t feel like leaving anymore. If the Brit were really a prostitute, and what Ray heard about Ryan keeping him and buying stuff for him were true, then why the hell would he choose to spend his easy money and live from park to park, when clearly better options existed where he already was?

 

Ray dusted his clothes, straightened up and headed back to the room he came from. “Fuck that, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
